Shadows In The Light
by Romania Black
Summary: Chapter Five UP! QuiGon had another master but was forced to be with Dooku. Now the young Jedi Padawan, along with a beautiful Jedi Master named Jinx C'Ton must deal with the dark unknown force that Jinx believes is a Sith! Please R&R and Enjoy!
1. What Is My Name

Shadows In The Light

by Romania Black

Hey everyone! Hope you like this story...This chapter is told from the point of view of Qui-Gon at age eight; through his eyes.

Thanks everyone! Oh, and I own nothing other than my own made up Star Wars characters! George Lucas owns the rest of em! See ya!

Romania Black

Chapter One: What Is My Name

My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, son of Len-Gon and Yulu-La Jinn of Matoa. I was born as an accident. My Master, Migdon Quailmorth, says otherwise, but I know it is true. My parents never wanted a child so soon, but here I was. I can still see a brief image of their faces, the look of hope in my mother's grey eyes. I look out onto the late afternoon sky, and take a breath. Another day.

"Qui-Gon!" The strong voice of my Master rang through the halls of our small temporary apartment at Coruscant. It's been almost all day since I've seen him. I turn to him, but my dark eyes linger towards the woman standing next to him. She is very pretty, with slightly slanted eyes that are grey, like my mother's, but with shiny copper hair that is pulled into a bun on top of her head. For a second I thought she was my mother, but no, she couldn't be. My mother had brown hair, or so I remember. Her ears are pointy and her nose has a button-like appearance. Master Migdon is of the same race as Master Kit Fisto of the Jedi Council, his greenish-grey tentacle-like apendages wrapped over his broad shoulder. He is smiling at me, his arms folded across his chest in a gesture of peacefullness.

I run to my Master, my feet stumble a little, because the woman next to him is so pretty that I cannot focus. Her face is long and her eyebrows make no delicate arch, but are simply there; with no definate shape. Her lips are thin, but the bottom one sticks out slightly. They're pink, but there is no makeup on her face whatsoever. She seems elegant and powerful, yet simply so. I manage to reach Master Migdon, who's still smiling at me.

"Yes, Master?" I stare to him. He is much taller than I am, but yet he is not as tall as the woman. His eyes stare down upon me, and he smiles again, the wrinkles on his face seem more aparent when he does this. "What did you need?"

"Qui-Gon, this is Master Jinx C'Ton of Tatooine," He motions his left hand to her, and I stare up at her face, which offers a dry smile to me.

"It is nice to meet you, Master Jinx," I say politely, bowing my head quickly.

"As it is to meet you, Young Jinn," She says, as she bows her head slightly, her voice is firm and bold, even as it is only a whisper now. She raises herself back up and turns to Master Migdon. He shifts in his place, and his face slowly forms a frown. He stares back at me. His deep blue eyes show concern, worry. These are not normal traits of my master..._what is wrong?_ I ask, using the Force to guide my question to him, but so the woman does not hear me.

Master Jinx is still staring at my Master, and Migdon's eyes focus in and out at me. Did he get my message? Will he answer? He says nothing.

"Qui-Gon, will you excuse myself and Master Jinx for a moment? We need to be in here to talk a moment." His voice is soft, but urgent.

"But she just got here," I say startled at this. Had we not just met?

"No, Padawan. Please wait outside, this will only take a moment," His voice becomes more urgent, and with more firmness. I merely bow my head in acceptance and move to the door. The woman walks passed me and quickly takes a seat where I had just been. Master Migdon gives me a final glance before following her motion and taking a seat. I frown as I shut the rooml doors which had been open all day. A clanging noise is heard, and I'm out in the hallway alone; nothing but a cool breeze at my neck.

I should go onto the balcony and let them have their privacy, but my heart doesn't want to leave. I lean against the door, and place my ear to the cool metal and try to hear what they are saying. It's fuzzy at first, but grows clearer as I listen harder.

"He's just a boy," I can hear my Master say urgently, a hint of compassion and worry in his voice. "He cannot go running into battle. The very thought is ludicrous," His whisper is on the verge of a yell, but he keeps his voice down. He does not want me to hear this, but I do.

"He is of more respectable age than I recall you telling me." Her voice seems sarcasticly suspicious. My Master does not immediately reply.

"What is it that you were wanting to tell me at the meeting?" I can tell Master Migdon is trying to change the subject.

There are rumors surfacing," The woman pauses, her bold voice breaks, but soon she regains it, lowering her voice dramamtically. "Rumors of a Sith uprising."

I do not know what Sith are, but they do not sound good. I can distictly hear my Master's snort of obvious disbelief. My Master does this sometimes. I almost laugh, but then remember that I'm not supposed to be here; so I remain quiet.

"That is absurd. There is no evidence of the Sith returning, or even being here for that matter," His voice is rising as he says this. "What does Master Yoda think of this theory?" I remember Yoda being the smallest Jedi I'd ever seen, but my Master says he is very powerful with the Force.

The woman does not answer at first. "He completely disagrees with me and says there is no possible way it can be true. But," She pauses again, as my Master lets out a small laugh, "that is not the case here. I have proof that there is one on Naboo right now."

"Naboo?" My Master asks her curiously. I have never heard of Naboo before; obviously, my Master has not either.

"A planet with an immensive trading port. A man named Veruna rules the planet. It is believed one has kept hidden there for sometime." She speaks more boldly now.

"Who believes this?" My Master beckons suspiciously. "Obviously not your former Master!" There is slight sarcasm and disagreement in his voice.

"Yoda does not believe me, but other Jedi have reported Sith-like activity there." She is so calm, but underneath her words are slight fear and worry. I shudder; Jedi are not supposed to have these feelings.

"What other Jedi? Who?" My Master's voice shows impatience.

"I'm afraid they will not be able to speak up for the Council. They're already dead." There is a finality and sudden shiver in her voice. It softens dramamtically at the last line.

I can hear my Master shift in the seat. "Ridiculous. Simply ridiculous." His voice is now soft too.

"Either way, the boy is not safe here." She is now bold-voiced again.

"He will stay with me," Migdon states firmly. "I will not allow him to be taken to some barbaric warrior who will--"

"He will not," She cuts him off, "be taken to any barbarian of the sorts. That is the council's job to decide his new fate. I am merely the messenger of the Council's will." She seems to waver her voice between that of boldness and soft tones.

"I will not send him off to war and destruction." My Master is a firm believer in staying free of war and violence. He says he loves the world too much to see it torn by conflict.

"War is coming, Migdon!" She starts to say loudly. "The boy will be caught up in it and have to defense skills whatsoever! He must be trained!"

"He is being trained!" My Master's voice is loud and firm as I hear the two rise from their seats. "Trained in the ways of the Force!"

"He is defenseless," I hear Master Jinx say sharply. "He needs proper training, from an experienced individual such as one of the council!" She is walking towards the door. I move quickly from it, running past the corner and hiding behind a beverage vender machine. The room doors open loudly. There is a silent shuffle of footsteps. Master Jinx turns to my Master, "It's for the best, Migdon." Silence. Then I hear my Master's voice clearly.

"Qui-Gon," My Master now sounds more feeble, weaker than he did earlier. As I turn the corner and run to him, I see his arms stretched out wide. He embraces me and picks me up into his arms. "May I speak with him?" He turns to Master Jinx. She merely nods her head.

He takes me past the corner and onto a bench that overlooks the entire city of Coruscant. I see the orange clouds dance in the sky as planes shuffle slowly by. I turn to my Master; he gazes at me gently.

"Master Jinx and I have been talking," He states. I have not the heart to tell him I already know. "She says there is a chance that Sith may be starting an uprise." He breathes shallowly.

"What is a Sith, Master?" I ask. His eyes are full of sadness, but there is new feelings behind them. Strong, resentful feelings.

"They are evil Jedi. Foul beings that serve the dark side of the Force. We thought them to be gone almost a thousand years ago, but there are talk of them coming back." He looks at me to see if I understand.

I nod my head, "So are we supposed to go and help the council?"

Master Migdon's face is so weary it hurts me, as his eyes start to turn misty. "No, Padawan. It doesn't."

"Then why are you telling me this?" I already know the answer to the question.

"You are my Padawan, Qui-Gon. It is my duty to teach you in the ways of the Force, but above all to protect you at any cost." He looks back to the entrance of the balcony and back to me. "That is why you must go."

The words hit me harder here than they did eavesdropping a moment before. I feel myself start to choke up, but I try to keep my composure.

"But you took me in! You've protected me all my life!" The words are loud and come out amid my sadness. My Master hugs me tight and says softly in my ear,

"I know, Qui-Gon, but even I cannot protect you from everything." He eases his embrace and I look to him to see tears welling up in his eyes, but he forces them back. I do the same. "War is coming. You and I both know I'm not the warrior the other Jedi are." There is slight resentment in his words.

"But you don't have to fight! The Force will guide us to the better road! That's what you've always said!" I protest, using his teachings to explain why I can't go. Why he can't go.

"And I hope that you keep these thoughts, Qui-Gon," He says, allowing a smile to surface on his face, a single tear running down his green-grey face. "I hope you remain true to yourself and the Force, and it will guide you."

"This is so sudden, Master," I let out, and it was. So much was happening at once, it was almost too much.

"I know it is Padawan, I know it is. I did not expect the meeting with Master C'Ton to go this route. I merely thought that this was just a warning of danger to come, but apparently it has escalated far worse in recent times. You must go with Master C'Ton and she will find you a new master to help you along the way of the Force." He lowers me onto the ground off the bench, his arms still on my shoulders. The sun is setting on Coruscant.

"Why can't I stay with you?"

Master Migdon sighs loudly and looks directly at me. "Because if you remain with me, you will not be ready for an oncoming Sith attack, if there is one."

"But you said they were gone! There's no proof of their existence! What if it's a false alarm, or something?" I struggle from his grip to break free, but he holds me tight. "You can teach me how to be prepared!"

"No, I do not believe in war. Never have. It is a fool's parry. But if there is an attack, I would rather you be ready to fight, and myself helpless, rather than both of us at bay. Do you understand?" He shook me, but I did not look at him; only the ground. He shook me harder. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," I sigh and look up at him. He embraces me one last time and lets me go. There is a shallowness to his breath again. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and onto the floor.

"I will miss you, my Padawan," Master Migdon smiles as he leads me back to the hallway where Master Jinx is, a hand on my shoulder. "Take all that you have learned with you and apply it to your life, Qui-Gon."

I smile up at him as he lets his arm free of me. "I will, Master Migdon, I will." I don't want to leave him. It's hard to speak.

"Don't worry, Qui-Gon, we will see each other again one day." He smiles as I start to get closer to Master Jinx.

"Promise?" I ask him with awe and sprouting hope, a sudden weight lifting from me, even as I grow farther from him.

"I have forseen it, Padawan," He says smiling, and waves a hand to me. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," I repeat as I take Master Jinx's hand. Her touch is warm and soft as she leads me away from Master Migdon. She is saying something, but I do not hear it; my mind is still on my Master's face.

Master Migdon Quailmorth. My master for eight years; ever since I was born he had led me down the path to Jedi knight-hood. Now we turn the corner of the apartment, and like that...he's gone.

A part of me dies then and there it seems, as we head to the shuttle of Master Jinx, which is a fine, silvery vessle, but I have no time to marvel in it's brilliance. I'm still too shocked that he's gone from me. It was so quick, how had it begun? Even I didn't remember. A part of me feels like this has been going along far longer than just today. Yes, I will go with that assumption. It must have. My Master would've fought for me longer if otherwise. Or would he have?

As I thought this over in my head, the shuttle took off into the Coruscant early evening. I raised my Head to the ceiling of the ship, and stared at the lights and switches that consumed it.

Master Jinx laid a hand on my shoulder, and for a second I thought it was Migdon again, but that thought vanished as I saw her face looking at me.

"I'm sorry this happened so soon, young one," She says apologetically. "But it is necessary." I glare quickly back at her. The blow isn't softened by her touch, and I shove her hand from my shoulder. Only my Master could ever do that.

"He was like a father to me," I manage to choke out in a whisper. I can see Master Jinx close her eyes and open them again, slight sadness in them. She turns back to the ship's controls and steers us to the left, her eyes never looking away from the lanes of traffic ahead of us.

"So tell me again, Padawan," She states softly and slowly, "What is your name?"

I turn my head to her, and for the first time it seems all new to me; as if no one has ever asked me the question before.

"My Name is Qui-Gon Jinn, son of Len-Gon and Yulu-La Jinn of Matoa." She nods her head in acceptance and I lean back in my seat, stare out into the starry sky, and take a breath. Another day.


	2. His Name Was Dooku

Shadows In The Light

by Romania Black

Hey everyone! here's chapter two up! Please Read and Review for me! Oh, and I don't own any of George Lucas' characters...sadly...LOL!

Chapter Two: His Name Was Dooku

Master Jinx's ship bounced a little as we hit the landing ramp, and I was tossed forward in my seat, only to grasp onto the dash of the shuttle for support. Master C'Ton never faltered or shifted in her seat. I was in awe at her control of the Force, and constantly found myself shifting my eyes away from her as she turned her gaze upon me. What this feeling was, I did not know at the moment. It was not love, no, not the same love I had carried with Master Quailmorth, but it was more of a slight admiration mixed with intimidation that I felt when I stared at the sharp, powerful grey eyes.

"Follow me, young one," Master Jinx said smoothly as we exited the shuttle. It was night on Coruscant; the star shone brightly in the sky as I stared up at them in slight awe. My mind was still weighing heavily on Master Quailmorth, but I found it interrupted by the sight in front of us. Three men dressed in patrol officer uniforms ran towards us and made quite a fuss in the concerns of C'Ton's shuttle. I was amazed at how remotely calm Master Jinx was.

"If we could possibly move you closer to the Temple," One of the officers rambled, running his hands through his jet black hair. "I know of a closer docking area that would more conveniently--"

"That will not be necessary," Jinx said sharply with a calm sweep of her hand into the man's face. "I prefer the walk." She motioned me past the officer with a light tug of my brown tunic.

The officer seemed stunned for a moment as Master C'Ton led me into the elevator. I was quickly shuffled into the door, but Master Jinx remained on the outside of the elevator, and I saw a calm, quick wave of her hand pass in front of the officer's faces.

"There will be no need to move the shuttle," She said slowly, a slight extra authorital command in her voice. "It will be fine right here." There was suddenly a great coldness that swept the area, and it chilled me so much I started to shiver slightly. The air was damp for a second, and then everything was normal again.

The officers seemed beside themselves for a second, then the black haired man turned to the other two, a blank expression on his face. "There will be no need to move the shuttle. It will be fine right here." The other men nodded and turned to face Master Jinx. They bowed their heads slightly and turned to leave, the third man with black hair nodded and shuffled off with them as she stepped gracefully into the elevator door with me.

I stared up at her with wide eyes. She had just used the Force to make those men let her shuttle stay where it was. I had never seen anyone do that before. Master Migdon had told me about Jedi having that ability, but had never used it before, or taught me the technique. I suppose my stare was quite noticable, because she tilted her head downwards and gave me a slightly curious look.

"Something wrong, young Qui-Gon?" Her voice had a slight humorous amused tone to it I had never heard before.

"It's just that I've never seen anyone use the Force to make people do things," I mumbled. I figured she must have thought I was an idiot, but she merely gave me a odd warm smile that seemed so unlike her.

"I would have thought your master would've taught you that already," She said serenely.

Suddenly there was an intense feeling of embarrassment that embedded itself into me, and a feeling of offense. Was she mocking my master? His teachings? I frowned, "Master Quailmorth believes in the Living Force and says that we do not need to persuade others to find ways to get things accomplished."

"I did not mean to shame you in such a way, young one," She apologized suddenly in concerned tone, smiling slightly still. "I am none too proud of the fact that so many Jedi use that to their advantage either, but in this case it was essential that I did."

"Why?" I said quickly. What was the reason for using it?

Master C'Ton sighed, "We are a little way from the temple, but I felt the walk would be good for you. The guards are merely doing their duty of curtisy, but I'm afraid that them following us was out of the question." She moved her hand slightly towards my shoulder and I stared at it with a confused look. "You will find, young one, that many Jedi here use the very technique almost dayly, and some have never even heard of it as such you are. You are going to see the bigger picture that is the Jedi Council shortly enough."

I stared up at her long face, slanted gray eyes and sharp, pointy ears that gave her a surreal other-worldly appearance. I could feel the embarrassment and offense melting from my person even as she still spoke. I suppose that was a good enough reason. A thought suddenly occured to me.

"Are you going to be my new master?" _Why was there a feeling of hope and anxiety in my heart? I had just been taken from my master of eight years and already I'm excited I may be getting a new one? _I felt awkward for a moment. Out of place.

Jinx gave me a wary smile and raised one of her eyebrows a notch. "I'm not sure yet, young Qui-Gon. I don't beleive I need to take on any Padawans at this time, though." She released her hand from my shoulder as the elevator door came open. "Here we are," She said in happier tone.

I did not know why, but for some reason I found myself with a feeling of disappointment and shallow concern in the pit of my stomache. If not Master Jinx, than who? I didn't really know any other Jedi, save for Master Yoda, whom I seemed to recall from a long time ago. Yet all I knew of him was that he seemed very small and diminuative. Master Quaimorth had always taught me, though, to never judge someone based on their looks. He had said that Yoda was very strong in the ways of the Force.

We exited the elevator and entered a walkway that was entirely covered in glass. My eyes were filled with awe as we walked down the paved pathway through the clear tunnel. Master Jinx said nothing during our walk, but was more concerned by what was ahead of us. I looked to see what she was staring at and my eyes quickly darted to a person standing alone at the end of the tunnel.

He was dressed in a tight black tunic, polished boots, and a lightsaber that hung on a thin cord that wrapped around his waist. He was tall, thin, with slicked back, raven black hair that was the darkest I'd ever seen, save for the strands of gray that mingled at its roots. The man had a sophisticated face, with a strong jawline and powerful deepset dark pools for eyes. He greeted Master Jinx with a kiss of her thin hand.

"An honor once again, Mi' Lady." He spoke with a deep, strong voice that had much power behind it.

"The council is gathered?" Master C'Ton spoke with a level of skeptisism and surprise. She raised an eyebrow at the Jedi.

"As well as waiting for you and," he paused and seemed to notice I was there. His face formed a smile. "young Qui-Gon here." He patted my shoulder. It was a different feeling than I was used to, and slightly uncomfortable, but it seemed not wise to point this out now. "Hello, son." He said as a father or uncle would to his child or nephew.

"Hello," I said in an oddly, shy manner. This man seemed nice, but there was an unfamiliar air about him I could not place. Something was not right with him. "I guess you already know my name's Qui-Gon Jinn."

The man smiled sweetly and rested his hand from my shoulder, which relaxed almost instantly.

"Good to meet you, young Jinn. My name is Master Dooku. Mi' Lady," He raised his head up to Master Jinx, "If you two will accompany me, I will lead you to the council." With that he turned and walked away from the glass tunnel to the stairs of a large structure that I was absolutely sure was the Jedi Temple. It was a huge building with lots of steps to climb. I felt exhausted just looking at it.

Master C'Ton nudged me forward as we started up our long journey to the top of the Temple, Master Dooku leading us along.


	3. New Master, New Day

Shadows in the Light

by Romania Black

Third chapter's up! yay! It's taken awhile, but here it is! Thanks for all the support! Oh, and I own nothing of Star Wars basically...LOL

Romania Black

Chapter Three: New Master, New Day

The Jedi Temple Council Room was unlike any I'd ever seen. The walls draped with purple hues of tapestries and dark green lamps that circled the room. The room was lit well, the emerald lanterns streaming white light into all corners of the room. It was a sight I was certain I soon would not forget.

There had been hardly any conversation between the three of us on our way to the room. Master Dooku was quite chatty, constantly asking Master Jinx if her trip was well, how she was, and what she had been up to. Things of that matter. All those questions at once would've overloaded my mind, but every one of her answers was calm and cool. She had no hint of annoyance in her voice. I was amazed and had more respect for Master C'Ton than ever.

She said she had been fine. I learned she was from Elementia, obviously a planet far far away, for she said it took years to get to it. I was shocked at first, because my former Master had told me she was from Tatooine. She stated casually that she had been stationed there before, and that my master must have assumed that she was from there. She also said that she had been there tending to the Jedi training facilities on Elementia for the past century. Apparently, she was the head of that area there. She gave no complaints, only that she had not the time spent there that she meant to. She had wanted to stay a little bit longer, but duties in the Order called, and she was not about to let her fellow companions down. She ran a hand to see if her hair was slicked back enough into her bun right before we went into the Council Room and gave me a swift look to me before we went into those doors. I couldn't tell if she winked or not, because the doors opened and light flooded us in that dark hallway as we stepped inside.

The Council was not all present, for there were several chairs that sat empty, not even a hologram projection of them. Those that were there gave Master Jinx an immediate bow of their heads and another to Master Dooku. Then their eyes fell on me.

I knew the smallest one there. That was Yoda, I was certain, the green and leathery creature with those intense eyes of the same color. The man next to him was much bigger, with a lean, dark face and brown eyes that seemed beyond his years with wisdom. The creature on the other side of the room was a pretty humanoid with long green tentacles that were covered by a large deep purple hood and contained a long face of hazel eyes and a warm, young smile. The other Jedi I knew, it was Kit Fisto; his green tentacles on the back of his chair, his large maroon eyes and youthful face casting a warm glow upon me. I knew him because he had worked closely alongside my former master, Migdon Quailmorth. The final Jedi was a very, very young looking Jedi sitting next to the tall dark man. He had brown hair and a forlorn, saddened stare. He seemed very serious, despite his obvious youth. He did not acknowledge me as the others did. He only gave me a half smile and then turned back to the Jedi beside him.

"Welcome, you are, Master C'Ton. As well are you, Master Dooku," Yoda said, his wizened green face looking at us with a sleepy gaze. "Waited for you, we have. And now, here you are." He lifted up a gnarled cane and waved it to us.

"We are sorry not all the Jedi could come to see you Master Jinx and Dooku, but situations have...kept us busy." The tall dark skinned man said with a expressive wave of his hand.

"Not at all a problem, Master Windu," Master Jinx said curtiously. "It was not necessary for all the Jedi to be here tonight in any case."

The man named Windu smiled and nodded his head. "Good."

"Is this young Gui-Gon?" The woman sitting by Kit said in a gentle, yet firm voice.

"Yes, Master Lunara, it is," Dooku replied for me, placing a hand on my shoulder. It still felt odd. "Aren't you?" He smiled at me. I could only smile back, I was so clueless as to what to say.

"Yes, sir," Was all I could muster.

"Wise, Master Quailmorth was," Yoda piped in unexpectedly. "Wise in the ways of the Living Force." He looked directly at me and I felt a cool rush of air at the back of my neck.

"Master Quailmorth was not a warrior however," Windu said uneasily. "He did not know how to combat others."

Master Jinx gave Master Windu a skeptical look. The Jedi Lunara threw him an equal expression.

"It is shameful for the boy's master to be critisized in his own presence, Master Windu," Lunara said firmly.

"This is not a criticism, Lunara, merely an observation," He turned to me. "Master Quailmorth is an excellent Jedi. Try not to think that we're insulting him, young Padawan Jinn." He raised hands to his chin and folded them under his face, staring at me with hard stone black pools of eyes. I felt myself swallow loudly.

"Of course not, Master Windu," Was all I could manage. It was like talking to a wall; blank, and with a face of stone.

Master Jinx cleared her throat softly. "If it is the council's will, the boy will need a new Master to be trained to withstand the possible upcoming attack of the Sith--"

"There is no proof of that, Master C'Ton," Master Dooku interrupted her quickly. The council's eyes all shot directly to Dooku. Obviously, this was a very inappropriate thing to have done. Dooku took all the council's glares in a wink. "Well, really! The council has already determined that there is not a Sith threat! The fate of this boy stems solely from--"

"Enough that will be!" Yoda stomped his staff angrily onto the floor, and a ringing silence fell onto the Council. I had never felt so awkward, and also so confused. What was the _real_ reason I was switching masters? "Rude it is, Dooku, for you to interrupt so."

Dooku bowed his head in apology. "Forgive me Masters," He mumbled loudly.

"My main point is that this matter, Sith or _not,"_ Master Jinx started again as she shot a slight glance to Dooku, but a glare was barely hinted in her solemn features, "Should still be looked into."

"That," Master Windu stated grimly, "Is not for you alone to decide, I'm afraid. We must have an unanymous decision by the coucil to be able to conclude a way of dealing with such matters."

Master C'Ton seemed to almost flinch for a second. "What? What would qualify as unanymous?" She asked, though it was obviously a rhetorical question.

The youngest Jedi sitting, the forlorn looking boy sat up seriously and spoke just as he looked. "It means we need all twelve council mem--"

"She knows, Tolme, she knows," Master Windu said with a slight smile as he patted the boys shoulder. "She was merely inquiring to agitate." Windu's face gave off a hint of annoyance that was barely visible, but noticable to the three of us all the same.

"I most certainly was _not_, Master Windu," Jinx said with a certain bite to her tone. Master Yoda gave her a surprised look.

"So rude, must you be? A Jedi Master, you are talking to Jinx C'Ton," His ears perked up as he said this. There was a certain blush that entered her cheeks as she looked to the floor.

"I apologize, Master," She said with solemn regret. "It shall not happen again." She raised her head slowly.

"Do you feel this strongly about the situation, Master C'Ton?" Master Fisto inquired skeptically, with slight admiration in his voice.

Jinx nodded, "Of course. I usually will not argue a case with any of the council members. Never have. But I feel an urgency in the air, as if we can eradicate something now, if only we _act now." _She pushed urgency into the last two words.

The young Jedi Tolme shifted in his seat a little bit, and Yoda placed his chin upon his Grimer Stick. "Odd that felt this presence, you have, when the other council members have not. Strange, it is. Perhaps a will of the Dark Side, it may be."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, I do not think so," Master C'Ton nodded to him. "I have personally been to Naboo with several comrades on many occasions, and there is a dark feeling there that does not leave with each visit, but grows stronger. I believe it is the presence of a Sith."

"Until the council is fully gathered, Master C'Ton, we will hold off on decisions for the matter," Master Windu lifted his hands from under his chin and back onto the arms of his seat.

"If that is the case, Master Windu, may I have the council's permission to investigate the matter personally?" She sounded bound and determined to have some action taken on this matter. The council members presence all stirred slightly, but made no immediate responses. Master Dooku merely gazed at the council and Master Jinx with a calm, emotionless expression.

"Decide that we will," Yoda said softly, "When gathered, more council members are. Thank you, we do, for bringing light to this matter." He nodded his head slowly with a certain finality to his voice. Master C'Ton bowed curtly.

"Thank you, council Masters," There was obvious sadness in her voice. "I await your decision patiently." She turned and slowly backed the door, but did not leave; merely lurked out of the Council's Circle.

Master Dooku placed a hand upon my shoulder and spoke up with sofistication in his voice, "Masters, I believe we came here to find this boy a Master, and yet, it has not been done yet."

"True you are, Master Dooku," The mysterious Lunara said firmly. "We should conclude that matter before adjourning." She looked the other council members.

"Yes," Yoda said, his ears perking up and a small smiled playing on his wizened face. "A new Master, young Qui-Gon will require."

"Does anyone have a Jedi in mind?" Windu asked curiously.

There were several murmurs throughout the room.

"I would take you on myself, young one," Master Fisto said softly, smiling at me. I felt a feeling of warmth spread through me. "Migdon is one of my dearest friends, but I'm sorry. I already have an apprentice of my own." The warmth drained from me just as quick as it had arrived. I tried my hardest not to frown.

"My Padawan has just been knighted," Lunara said quickly, "But alas, I have another woman who I've promised to take her child and train."

"I would take you Qui-Gon," The bold, dark skinned Mace Windu said solemnly, "But Tolme is not fully ready for the trials as of yet." He motioned to the sad looking boy next to him. A slight feeling of relief spread through me. I was not sure I wanted Master Mace to teach me. But still, I worried. _What if no one takes me?_

"Needing an apprentice, Master C'Ton may be," Yoda chimed in, motioning to the Jedi by the door. I looked again at her with a look of hope. _Please take me! Please! _I don't know why, but I wanted her to be my new Master so badly, and did not know why.

"I'm sorry, Young Qui-Gon," She said firmly, a frown playing on her face, "Due to certain situations I may be placed under, I'm afraid risking your life with me is something unacceptable. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept any Padawan at the moment." She turned and looked at Yoda curiously. "Do you have a Padawan currently, Master?"

Yoda leaned on his grimer stick again and looked at her and me with eyes that were not sad, but weary. "Too old, I am getting, to take on a Padawan. Too old, and too frail, to teach I am."

"I hardly believe that," Jinx said immediately. "It was not long ago that you finished training Master Dooku!" She gave Dooku an approving look.

"A Padawan, I may take someday. But like you, I am. Too much, I'm afraid, would my duties be for a Padawan." He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He seemed much frailer than before to me.

"Excuse me," Master Dooku coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "I have no Padawans at the moment, and if it is not a problem to the council, I will take the boy and train him." He suddenly seemed more father-like, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. The odd feeling I had had for him before was no longer quiter as strong.

All of the council members nodded in unison. "A better fate, the boy could not have," Yoda said smiling slightly as he opened his eyes again. "Trust you, we do, Dooku. Train him well, you will." The council members all nodded in unison.

"So it is settled then," Master Windu said as he stood up slowly. "Master Dooku will take charge of young Qui-Gon Jinn and train him in the ways of the Force." He nodded to the two of us. "This meeting of the Jedi Council is concluded. Adjourned."

It was not two seconds later it seemed, that me and my new master, Dooku, were out in the hallway with Master C'Ton. The other council members had already taken their leave, even Master Yoda, but the two Masters, mine and the one I had originally wanted, had stayed. I stood next to the wall, as the two conversed.

"It is hard to believe," Master Dooku said with slight surprise, "That Master Yoda did not approve of your offers towards the information of the Sith."

"It is not hard to believe," Master C'Ton said softly. "Merely disappointing. I did not think that Master Yoda would approve of the situation anyway."

"He is still lost in the old tales of the Sith still being destroyed?" Dooku shifted his weight as he stood, his eyebrows raised minimumly, amusement in his voice.

"You know he is," Jinx smiled softly. "When he was my Master, he believed it, and so did I until now. I assume he told you the same story?" I was slightly shocked that the two Masters who seemed so powerful had both been taught by Master Yoda.

"Oh yes," Dooku smiled. "His ways and beliefs haven't changed, even in eight hundred years!"

"You mean eight hundred-and-twelve?" C'Ton giggled in a most unusual fashion. Obviously, it was an inside joke, because I didn't understand the humor in it.

Dooku chuckled. "Fine. Eight hundred-and-twelve it is. I'm afraid I have to take my leave. My new apprentice and I," He placed a hand on my shoulder again. "Have to get settled in." He started to lead me away, and I turned to look back at Master Jinx, who was waving slightly with her thin hand. "Farwell, Master Jinx!" Dooku said eagerly as we were about to round the corner of the hallway.

"Goodbye, Master Dooku! Goodbye, Young Qui-Gon! I'll be seeing you soon!" She waved and smiled at me and Master Dooku as we rounded the corner. All I could do was wave back, the words wouldn't escape my throat.

Deja Vu entered my mind as we turned that corner. Had it not been less than twenty-four hours ago when I turned the same corner from my old Master Migdon Quailmorth, to go to the Council with Master C'Ton whom I had hoped would be my new master? Now I was leaving her, with my new Master, Master Dooku. Another part of me seemed to die there and then once more, but I remembered the words both Jedi had told me. They would see me again. All I could do was wait for that day and time. For now, It was just a new day, with a New Master.


	4. Makashi and Ataro

Shadows in the Light

by Romania Black

Hey hey everyone! Here's Chapter Four! Hope all of you guys enjoy it! It takes a slightly deeper look into the develpmental relationship of Dooku and Qui-Gon as Master and Apprentice. Personally, I like Dooku, so this is a good chapter for me to show in my opinion how good of a Jedi he once was, in more ways than one.

Also, Qui-Gon is twelve now instead of eight, so yippee! Little Jinn's growing up! tear LOL, well,

I own nothing of Lucas Films or Star Wars except for my own Jedi, Jinx C'Ton, which I claim! LOL So here we go!

Chapter Four: Makashi and Ataro

"No, no," Dooku frowned with slight impatience as he turned the lightsaber slowly in my hand. "You must hold the saber with your left hand above your right. It helps to create a more fluid motion that way." He let go of my hand as I held it in the stance he had placed it in. Dooku backed away from me and held his lightsaber near his face. A red beam of light retracted from it immediately. He nodded to me with a notion that suggested he was ready to begin. I stepped forward, and swung my blade.

Time flies when you're having fun, but even more when you're constantly traveling and learning. It had been four years, which had gone by _so _fast, since I was reasigned to be trained by Master Dooku of Serenno. So different than my former Master, Dooku was a cosmopolitan icon of good taste in the Jedi Order. He was also one of the foremost best swordsman ever seen by any Jedi other than Mace Windu and Yoda, as well as an intellectual who could converse with the best of them and still maintain a sense of pride and integrity, which even though were not considered _good _traits of a Jedi exactly, were over overlooked in the case of Master Dooku. No one could argue, Master Dooku was one of the best in the Order. Period.

The green jet of light emitting from my lightsaber clashed loudly with that of Dooku's and for a second both of us stared at each other, saber's locked, but then Dooku swung his away and swiped it in a half circular motion that, had it been meant to hit me, would've sliced me in half. I flung myself backwards to avoid the blade in any case and parried a few more strokes with my Master. He blocked every single one of them. It was now his turn.

The lightsaber duel style Dooku used was called Makashi. It was an eleagant form of fighting that was not so much of raw power as it was of wit, grace, flexiblility, and strategic strength. Makashi was not meant for extreme head-to-head dueling, but was strong enough with its fluid motions that it could easily take on large amounts of foes at a time. It was also a very detailed style, that required serious detication, as well as much time to learn and master it. But once you did, it was a very aesthetic and strong style to use at anytime. I could not imagine how long it had taken Dooku to master it, but mastered it, he had.

"You're dodging is getting better every day, Qui-Gon," Dooku smiled curtiously as we I blocked and backed away from his assault. I felt a bump as my back hit the wall of the room. "But what happens when you are cornered, Padawan?" I saw that he was smiling at me with a triumphant look. He positioned the blade to point at my chest. I pressed the button, and my green blade disapppeared. I sighed as I shook my head and gazed back to my Master with a guilty look of failure.

"I'm sorry, Master, I wasn't thinking." I croaked out. My voice has been changing as of late, and it is often embarrassing to talk in front of others. But not Dooku. Master Dooku takes it all in a wink and makes no impressions to make be seem embarrassed.

"You are learning, Padawan," Dooku says with a gentle smile, turning from me and walking away. "That is important. But you will have to start using your head more often if you want to learn to duel properly." His voice hinted no scold, only advice. He was already out of the dueling area when I caught up with him.

I walked from the white walls of the dueling area, and into the magestic study room next to it with my Master. The lush green carpet was always kept dark and clean, the mahogany bookshelves containing dueling books and other important subjects were neatly arranged and polished, and the firm, soft seats were positioned in front of the large window that looked outward onto Coruscant. I looked out the window. The view had not changed in four years since I had arrived here that night I was taken from my former Master, Migdon Quailmorth.

"You look tired, Qui-Gon," Dooku said with slight gentleness as he motioned to a seat next to him. "Sit. I'll have one of the maids bring you some Johlish Tea if you'd like."

I sat in the seat next to him as he motioned to one of the maids to fetch us some tea. She nodded her head, but as she left I saw the weariness etched on her face. I smiled inwardly as she left the room and turned to my Master. "One of these days, Master, you shall have to get a droid to do the work around here. You're going to kill these maids, the work you've had them do the last few weeks, with rearranging all the study room furniture and all."

Dooku gave out a loud snort of disgust and turned to a book laying next to him. He picked it up as he turned to look at me. "A droid? Here? Come now, Qui-Gon, you know me better than that."

"I'm just saying, Master, think of all the things we could get done alot faster if we had one."

"Poppycock," Dooku flustered, as he thumbed to the next page in his book. "Those buckets of bolts you call _'droids' _are completely useless. Disgusting, if I may say so. We have no need for one with living maids such as the ones we have."

"Everyone will eventually have a droid in their home," I mused, "And you will still have the same maids you've always had."

"Now I wouldn't say that," Dooku smiled slightly as he put the book down in his lap. "At some point, I'll have to replace the maids we have," He paused and smiled more. "With some new ones."

I let out a small chuckle as the maid with the tea, Lorisha, set the tray down in front of us on the tea table. Dooku smiled to her with appreciation as she poured him a cup. "Don't laugh, Padawan. You could not find more sophistication in a droid than you could Madam Lorisha and Telinya."

"Thank ye', Master Dooku," Lorisha blushed as she gave him his cup of Johlish Tea. Her Cockne' accent shown as she spoke. "Some tea, Master Jinn?"

"Of course, thank you," I nodded as she poured my drink, her bun of golden hair bobbing a bit.

She was the daughter of Dooku's maid, Telinya, whose husband Lomac had died shortly after Lorisha was born. It was then that Telinya had applied for the job of maid to Master Dooku. Dooku had treated her like family, even helping to raise Lorisha into a maid like her mother. My Master had offered to let Lorisha go and look for a job elsewhere, but she had said that she loved it here too much to leave. I still remember arriving here that day, to be lifted into the arms of Madam Telinya and embraced so tightly, Master Dooku had to pull her away from me to keep me from suffacating. Lorisha, who had been twelve at the time, merely smiled at me and shook my hand. Through the next four years she had called me everthing from 'runt' to 'munchkin' to 'wee one' all the way to Lorisha's recent tauntings of 'froggy', mainly due to my sratchy voice. But all in all, I could never find the will to say anything about it to Master Dooku. She was like a sister to me. And Dooku and Telinya were like parents to me. The one's I'd never had.

"Anytime, Master Jinn," She said curtiously, which I knew was only because Dooku was sitting next to me. Any other time, it would've been 'sure froggy' or something of the sort. She lifted the tea tray and walked behind Dooku's chair and vanished into the kitchen area where I assumed Telinya was as well.

"Good tea," I mumbled, sipping it quietly. Dooku nodded and sipped his silently.

"Indeed." There was a slight silence in the air, and it seemed awkward.

I was finally happy when his master broke the silence. "So," Dooku said lightly, "do you finally see what the style of Makashi has in store for you?" It was not a question that I had expected, or wanted to answer.

"Well," I sighed loudly, "I _have _given alot of thought into it, Master."

"And?" Dooku urged.

"I am not sure, my Master. Makashi offers a very...unique style of dueling that is quite...," I didn't want to be offensive to my master, "strong."

"There is no 'I'm not sure' in the Jedi world, my Padawan. There is only a 'yes' or 'no'. What is it?" Dooku sounded neither angry nor scolding, but spoke with a soft advising tone that made him very appreciated by all around him. He stared at his apprentice with an apprehensive look.

I could not summon an answer to his question. To be honest, I'd never found the art of Makashi my cup of tea, but to say that to my master would be to insult the very way of his life as a Jedi. And _that_, was not on my agenda of things to do.

"You do not have to learn Makashi, young one," Dooku reached a hand into the air as if sifting through the Force looking for answers. "You could learn other styles...," There was a hint of sarcastic laughter in his voice, "Such as Ataro perhaps."

"Master Dooku, I know you don't appreciate Ataro!" I said with a half-laugh. "You think it's merely--"

"Silly acrobatics and bouncing foolery," Dooku cut me off, "Yes I know. But it is not my decision on what style of Jedi dueling I use, is it? It is the sole decision of your heart, Qui-Gon, and no one else." Dooku said sharply. "_No _one else."

"Master, I know what my heart is telling me." It was saying _not Makashi_...but I couldn't decifer _what _then, it wanted me to do.

"Then follow it!" Dooku rasped with a slight scold in his voice. "My former master, Yoda, urged me to learn Ataro as he did. But did I? No. I chose the path I wanted! Granted, Yoda didn't take keenly to it, but I did it anyway. Now I offer _you _the choice that _I _had to struggle for."

I didn't answer my master at first. I let my head drop and stare at the floor and thought for a while, my head a drift in the Force. Dooku didn't stop my train of thought, merely stood by and let me think my decision out. Dooku was like that. He let you think things out for yourself, and didn't force decisions onto yourself. I ound myself staring at the dark green carpet as I let my mind be one with the Force, to let it flow over in my skull and whisper in my ear the choice that my lone heart could be satisfied with. A settling of plates on the small tea table next to me snapped my mind out of concentration.

"What's all this chatter about Makashies and Ataroos?" Lorisha had set two plates on the tea tray piled high with Danishian cookies. She smiled at the us as I picked up one of the cookies. It was a dark brown color, but sweeter than it looked. I glanced over to Dooku, who was still looking at me, but chewing on a Danishian at the same time.

"We were discussing which Jedi dueling style young Qui-Gon should choose for his lightsaber," Dooku said conversationally.

"Oh," Lorisha's voice suddenly dropped most of it's enthusiasm. She gave him a dull look. "I thought it'd be something interesting."

I had to laugh aloud at this, dropping my cookie at the same time. Dooku merely smiled at her with one eyebrow raised. "You don't find Jedi dueling styles interesting, Miss Lorisha?" My master mused.

"What I don't understand," She said, folding her hands on her chest, "is what the big deal about it all is. It's just a style of fighting, isn't it?"

I picked up my cookie from the carpet as my master surveyed her through his dark eyes. "It is more than just a fighting style, my lady. It is part of the Jedi himself. When the Jedi is ripened from his early training, and his weapon, the lightsaber is constructed fully, the Jedi must choose a style of dueling that he will use for the rest of his knighthood."

"A Jedi only uses one? For the rest of their lives?" Lorisha said with a curious look.

"In a sense," Dooku wavered his hand in the air. "A Jedi can use other styles to make it appear as their main one, but they are only covers. A Jedi absorbs himself in his main form combat and becomes one with it. _Becomes _the style _itself_, basically. It is much more than a mere strategic plan. It is an essential part of the Jedi training and of the Jedi himself." Dooku finished and sipped from his tea cup, then laid it down. I looked from him to Lorisha. The look on her face almost made me drop my Danishian again.

"I see," Lorisha said slowly in a sarcastic droll. "Well," She picked up the tea kettle on the tray and started off to the kitchen with it, "In my opinion, not that it matters, I believe Qui-Gon should go with that Ataroo-style or whatever you call it, Masters." Her voice trailed off into the kitchen.

Dooku's glance lingered from the kitchen door back to me. I had to smile as he raised a hand to his chin and took a deep breath. "So I suppose, my Padawan, that your decision will be Ataro?" The question was not hinted with anger of frustration, but with acceptance and slight amusement.

I had to let out a small chuckle as I sipped my tea. "Well, of course I have to now, Master." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at my master. "Wouldn't want to let Lorisha down, would I?"

Dooku shook his head and took a bite of his Danishian, a small feeling of weariness settling into his features. "You base your choice on what a maid that has only just learned the importance of Jedi dueling styles tells you to choose?"

"Well master, really," I smiled even more broadly at him, "This wouldn't have happened if you had just got a droid to work around here!"


	5. The Parting of Master and Apprentice

Shadows in the Light

by Romania Black

hey everyone!

FINALLY! Another chapter up! I was working this summer, and the story kind of took a back seat for a while, but I'm back! laughs and ready to carry on!

So this is chapter Five, which takes a small departure from the main story for a moment, and goes into the heart of another person's mind and situation that takes place a long way from Qui-Gon Jinn.

Thanks for the reviews, and please: KEEP 'EM COMIN! I love all the response I can get on this! Please post comments and suggestions! I'm open to all responses! Thanks again and enjoy!

Romania Black

Chapter Five: The Parting of Master and Apprentice

Footsteps echoed through the halls of the Jedi Temple; as a lone figure walked the deserted collidor, she thought of all the evidence before her and of the things she had to tell him. All of the things. She took a breath, which seemed heavy and yet hollow, for it was of no good. Three-hundred years and she was still the learner. Still the apprentice in her former master's eye. Jinx C'Ton smiled grimly, _This will not be easy, but I must do this. For the Jedi, I will defy the questioning of the most powerful Jedi of all._

He was sitting in his usual seat, his wooden cane firmly planted on the ground, his sleepy eyes staring off into the Force, his brow furrowed in concentration. Jinx knew it was unwise to wake her former Master while he was in meditation, so she sat herself in front of him in a small, cramped seat, and stared at him, waiting for him to finish. He could be there for only mere seconds more, or he could be there for another three hours. It did not matter to her though; she would wait, and be patient. Thus was an important Jedi virtue.

"Come to me you have," Yoda blinked sleepily, turning his gaze towards her. She involuntarily shifted in her seat, straightening the wrinkles in her orange kimono that hugged her lean, tall figure and smiled grimly.

"The Force willed it," She breathed. The air around her was warm, but she felt colder than usual.

"So sure are you?" The wizened Jedi leaned forward on his gimer stick and smiled. "A vision, you have seen?"

"Yes," Jinx said, perhaps a little too childishly. "One of great importance, Master."

"Important it is, that you have had this vision, is it? A gift of the Force, most important this is. But it's contents, of no importance they are." He stretched his neck out as if to sense the Force flowing through him. Jinx sat in awe at her Master's calmness; at the power that flowed so easily through him.

"It's contents," She challenged, "are very important, if I may argue, Master."

"Indeed?" His eyes flashed for a moment. "What are the contents of this vision, Master C'Ton?" He said in a business-like tone. "Who do they concern, Jinx?" He steadied himself in his seat.

Jinx closed her eyes, "They were of the Jedi Council. I saw--," She choked on the words, "--I saw them fall, Master. Every one of them." She shuddered as she finished.

Yoda merely blinked. "Certain, death is, Master C'Ton. All things die. Even Jedi," His eyes seemed to sadden for a moment, then he looked up at the Elementian Jedi, "Sadly, the way of the Force it is."

"I understand this, but this was not of them simply dying, Master. There was a presence...another being there, striking them down. It...It was a Sith, Master." Her eyes closed shut and she gave a heavy sigh.

"Since the moment you returned from your first trip to Naboo, told me you have, of this Sith you have found. Blame the Sith for the death of your apprentice, you do." Yoda said softly. "And now, blame it of many things as well."

Jinx's eyes snapped open, "Is that what you think, Master?" She fumed quietly. "That this is all about Jarla's death?"

"No doubt, I have, that it has not affected your views," Yoda mused gently.

She straightened herself in her seat, "Jarla was a noble apprentice, Master. She was also a skilled Jedi."

"So proud you are of her, I know. Jarla Duganjo, a worthy Jedi, she may have been. But proof to the cause of her death, you have not ever obtained."

"There is no possible way, Master, that a droid's blaster could have penetrated my Padawan's armor I supplied to her--"

"Sure of this are you?" Yoda snapped back. "Measured the armor, have you? Tested it against blaster fire?"

Jinx stared at him with a fire in her eyes that was blazing. She lowered her voice and spoke softly to the wizened Jedi, "Why do you not believe me Master? Why can you not see what is so plain in front of us?"

"Plain it is? Nothing is ever plain. In front of our faces, rarely something is. No," He blinked sadly, "A Sith, there cannot be."

Jinx paused, and knew that saying this was going to hurt her Master, but she had no choice. He had to believe her.

"Master...The stories of the Sith being long and gone are...they're ancient stories from the Jedi of long ago. But what if some of the Sith survived? And our ancestors did not know of it? Couldn't that mean that they would be able to start anew again? And rebuild their order?"

"Doubt the ancient stories, you do?"

"I'm afraid I find them to be less than the credibility they were stamped with, yes." She said quickly.

There was a moment of silence between them. Yoda sighed heavily.

"The ancient tales of the destruction of the Sith...told to me they were, long ago, as I started my Knighthood. Told to me, they were, by a great Jedi. This Jedi, there he was, to see their turmoil."

"But if one escaped...If only one got away, wouldn't that be enough?" Jinx said softly. The room was so quiet now she heard the sounds of the evening crickets chiriping outside the window.

"Found them, the Jedi would, were one to attempt escape." Yoda said with a tone of finality.

Jinx knew he didn't believe her, and that he was not going to. But she also knew that the fate of her fellow Jedi may have well rested in her hands. She sighed and rose to her feet; found that she was shaking terribly.

"Master, there _is _a Sith on Naboo. I _will _find out who it is. There has been too many Jedi deaths on that planet for there not to be. I refuse to believe that droids are the cause. Master, I am your _most _faithful and devoted student, but if you are to believe me, I must bring you the truth of their existence. I will not rest until Jarla and all of the other Jedi's who have died can rest in peace knowing the Sith is ridden. I am _sorry_, Master, but an ancient tale of their defeat is not believable any longer to me."

Yoda frowned and leaned on his stick, still sitting, not even looking at Jinx. "Your decision, I see. Chose to defy me, to defy the Council, to defy the History of the Jedi, you have." The tone in his voice was of dissappointment, and sadness; but of no anger or hatred.

Jinx blinked back drops of water in her eyes, "Yes, I suppose I have chose that." The words came out wrong though, and a drop of water slid down her cheek.

"Then go, you must, Master C'Ton. _Find _your _Sith_," There was a bitter snap in his voice, "And prove a thousand years of Jedi History _wrong_." His words stung her as if he was brandishing a whip at her.

She wiped a tear from her cheek and turned to go. There was nothing more to be said, and she knew that this was the Parting of her and her former Master. She loved her master, but knew he would never take her seriously. She had to do this alone. Yoda may have had the entire council believing him, but something in her heart told her that he was wrong.

She turned back to Yoda, a small smile strewn across her face amidst the tears.

"I hope to, Master, I hope to." And with that she walked out of the door.

Well, that's chapter Five! I hope to add a few more chapters shortly, but if you have any comments for me, don't hesitate to send them! Thanks for all the support and rock ROCK ON!

Romania Black


End file.
